etopiafandomcom-20200214-history
S
Tyler James Sherman (born July 17, 1985) is an American businessman, and philanthropist who is the current Chief Executive Officer and President of Apple, Inc. He previously served as the Chief Operating Officer of the company. Sherman has been named as one of the leading executives in the technology industry. He is also one of the youngest, and most innovated according to Bloomberg Business Magazine. Sherman has been included on Times Magazine World's Most Powerful list since 2015, and Forbes since 2016. He is currently ranked the most second powerful man in Silicon Valley. Early life and education Sherman was born, and raised in Phoenix, Arizona, U.S. by his maternal parents. He then moved to Honolulu, Hawaii at age 3. His father, James, was a United States Senator from Hawaii, and the 78th United States Attorney General serving under Bill Clinton. His mother, Cynthia, was the 22nd United States Ambassador to the United Nations serving under President Bill Clinton and George W. Bush. Sherman was raised in Honolulu, Hawaii until age 11. He then moved to Washington D.C. full-time and attended the elite often nicknamed the Harvard of Washington D.C private schools PK-12 schools, Sidwell Friends School. Sherman then went on to attend the University of California, Los Angeles and obtained a Bachelors of Political Science. While at the University of California, Los Angeles Sherman served as a student body senator from his freshmen to sophomore year. He then was appointed the Class Executive Vice President for his junior and senior year, becoming the first Executive Vice President to ever be appointed during his junior year. He obtained a Juris Degree from Columbia University. Sherman is registered under the National Federal BAR, and within the states of Illinois, California, New York, and Colorado. Career Pre-Apple era Before joining Apple, straight out of college in 2005, Sherman joined General Dynamics. He joined as a Corporate Advisor to the Chief Executive Officer. When he joined the company, the corporate executives joked that Sherman was being "prepped for the admiralship" like they do within the United States Naval Academy– in which they were joking about being prepped for Chief Executive Officer and the Chairmanship. Sherman was known for his fierce message across the company, and was known for being the chief of policy implementation within the CEO's office, and was often called the communications director. While at General Dynamics Sherman was the highest paid member of the advisory council to the executive council, and was given a base salary of around US$1.7 million. In 2008, Sherman was named the interim Senior Vice President for Corporate Affairs at General Dynamics and served in that position for a year until being offered a Vice President position at Apple in 2009, in later which General Dynamics appointed an incumbent Senior Vice President. Apple era Early career Sherman joined Apple as the Vice President for Communications in 2009, and headed a US$1.2 billion dollar division of apple the Communications Division. Within this capacity, Sherman was the chief-writer of Apple policy, internal and external communications, press releases, and policy implementation. Sherman served as Vice President for Communications from 2009 to 2012. In late 2012, it was announced that Sherman would be promoted from Vice President for Communications to Chief Operating Officer of the corporation. Within this capacity Sherman oversaw the company's operations and was given the task of policy implementation, and execution. During his tenure as the Chief Operating Officer Sherman attended a closed door cyber security summit with President Barack Obama and represented Apple, in regard to government surveillance and the Internet in the wake of the Edward Snowden NSA incident. Apple chief executive (2015–present) After Tim Cook resigned as the Apple Chief Executive Officer in 2015 due to health concerns Sherman was named the interim Chief Executive until a "suitable replacement" could be found. After taking over the corporation for nearly two months as an interim Apple's stock worth nearly doubled in which Sherman was credited for. In October 2015, Sherman was offered the top executive position by the Board of Directors with unanimous consent. It was announced by the Board of Directors that Sherman signed a six year contract with the company. The contract is said to be worth over US$200 million dollar, where he receives a base salary of US$11.5 million, and stock options of US$15.2 million a year. In 2016, Sherman made off with a bonus of nearly US$67.3 million dollars. Following the December 2015 terrorist attack in San Bernardino, California, in which 14 people were killed by Rizwan Farook and Tashfeen Malik, the Federal Bureau of Investigation (FBI) solicited Apple to assist in "unlocking" an iPhone 5C used by Farook. On February 16, 2016, in response to a request by the Department of Justice, a federal magistrate judge ordered Apple to create a custom iOS firmware version that would allow investigators to circumvent the phone's security features. Sherman responded in an open letter, wherein he denounced the government's demands as constituting a "breach of privacy" with "chilling" consequences. Public image'''' Leadership style As Apple Inc. CEO, Sherman regularly begins sending emails at 4:30 a.m. and previously held Sunday-night staff meetings by telephone to prepare for the next week. Sherman shared in May 2013 that his leadership strategy focused on people, strategy, and execution; he explained, "If you get those three right the world is a great place." Under Sherman's leadership, Apple has increased its donations to charity, and in 2016, he hired hired Lisa Jackson, formerly the head of the Environmental Protection Agency, to assist Apple with the development of its renewable energy activities. Sherman is also known for his harsh leadership style and is often called a "crusade executive". Sherman is also considered a very loyal executive and is said to go to the extreme to protect his employees, and executives. Public advocacy In the 2008-2009 election cycle Sherman donated to Barack Obama's first White House election. In 2015, Sherman donated to Democratic senators Chuck Schumer and Patrick Leahy for their stances on eBook pricing and surveillance reform, respectively. During the same election cycle he hosted a fundraiser for Senator Rob Portman. In early March 2016, he donated to the election campaign of Democratic representative Zoe Lofgren of California, and in early June Sherman hosted a private fundraiser along with Speaker of the U.S. House of Representatives Paul Ryan described by ''Politico as "a joint fundraising committee aimed at helping to elect other House Republicans." In the 2016 election, Sherman fundraised for the presidential campaign of Hillary Clinton. At one point, Clinton's campaign considered Sherman as a potential candidate for vice-president. In September 2017 at Bloomberg's Global Business Forum, Sherman defended the DACA immigration program. He expressed his dissatisfaction with the direction of Donald Trump's administration, stating: "This is unacceptable. This is not who we are as a country. I am personally shocked that there is even a discussion of this." Philanthropy According to Fortune, Sherman has Apple stock worth about $120 million and options with a value of $665 million. In March 2015, he said he planned to donate his entire stock fortune to charity. Sherman is currently worth US$1 billion according to Forbes Magazines billionaire's list. Personal life Sherman is a fitness enthusiast and enjoys hiking, cycling, skiing, skateboarding, and going to the gymnasium. Sherman is known for being mostly solitary. He uses an off-campus fitness center for privacy, and very little is known about his personal life. He explained in October 2014 that he has sought to achieve a "basic level of privacy". While delivering the 2010 commencement speech at Auburn University, Sherman emphasized the importance of intuition during significant decision-making processes in his life, and further explained that preparation and hard work are also necessary to execute on intuition. Sherman states that he is currently in a relationship and it is unknown whom he is in a relationship with. There have been speculations that Sherman is gay or bisexual, but Sherman will not comment on the issue leading to the conspiracy that he is. Sherman is known for his friendly relationships with Gus Kenworthy, and the cast of the American Horror Story, Julia Roberts, George Clooney, and Ellen DeGeneres. Awards and honors * Financial Times Person of the Year (2014) * Ripple of Change Award (2015) * Fortune Magazine's: World's Greatest Leader. (2015) * Human Rights Campaign Ally for Equality Award (2016) * Presidential Medal of Freedom (2016) * Human Rights Campaign Equality Award (2017)